justdancefandomcom_pt-20200223-history
Dançando
( ) |artist= |year= 2013 |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= Medium |nogm= 3 |pc= Red |gc= Yellow |lc= Yellow |nowc = Dancando |pictos= 114 |dlc = November 26, 2013 (PAL) |perf = Juliana Herrera}} "Dançando" de é apresentado no a versão NTSC de . Também está disponível como DLC para a região PAL. Appearance of the Dancer The routine is performed by a woman with a black afro. She wears golden earrings, an indigo necklace with blue triangles, a red dress with a black belt, a red fluffy skirt, and a pair of black gladiator heels. Background The background is inspired by Hawaii. On it are some blue, green, pink, yellow panels of different widths and lotus leaves. It shows some lyrics from the chorus of the song. There are silhouetted dancers in the background, all of whom look like hula dancers. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Move 1: Pose facing your left side with your arms behind your body while shaking your body at the same time. Gold Move 2: Similar to Gold Move 1, but done repeatedly. Gold Move 3: Do a circle in the air backwards while slightly crouching. DancandoGM1.png|Gold Move 1' DancandoGM2.png|Gold Move 2 DancandoGM3.png|Gold Move 3 DancandoGMINGAME.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game DancandoGMINGAME2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game DancandoGMINGAME3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups Dançando appears in the following Mashups: * Hips Don't Lie (Caliente) * I Luh Ya Papi (Urban Latino) Captions Dançando appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Que Calor *Baila Con El Fuego Trivia * This choreography is based off of the official choreography from the music video. * Many elements from the music video are shown in the background, such as the lyrics in the paint style font, and the backup dancers. *Ubisoft Brasil uploaded a video of Ivete Sangalo presenting the song for the game.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IuGkg_k9hBE * The dancer has two available avatars: one of them being unlocked with 5 Mojo coins in the game, and another that comes with the PAL DLC version. Both avatars are the same. * The coach for this song looks similar to P1 of Bailando. ** Coincidentally, "Dançando" means "Bailando" in Brazilian Portuguese. * The avatar for this song is different: the avatar has green glow and a blue and yellow necklace, while the coach has a little pink or red glow and an indigo necklace. * This is the second Portuguese song in Just Dance series, preceded by Mas Que Nada and succeeded by Hangover (BaBaBa), Te Dominar, Bang, and Carnaval Boom. * The backup dancers are based off the following songs: ** The first backup dancer is P4 of Spectronizer ** The second backup dancer is Call Me Maybe ** The third backup dancer is P1 of Blurred Lines ** The fourth backup dancer is María (Sweat). *In an official Fankit that Ubisoft released, a remade version of the avatar was found; in the remade avatar, the necklace now has red triangles and the hair is flattened and has been slightly relocated. *In the lyrics, the word "dançando" is misspelled as "dançado". Gallery dançando.jpg|''Dançando'' dancandoPALopener.png|''Dançando'' on the Just Dance 2014 menu dancandoPALmenu.png|Routine selection menu dancando_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover DancandoAvatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 136.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 0338.png|Avatar found in an official Fankit Maxresdefault ew.jpg|Dançando (announcement) dancandopictos.png|Pictograms Videos Ivete_Sangalo_-_Dançando Just Dance 2014 - Dançando References Site Navigation de:Dançandoen:Dançandoes:Dançando